powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sweet Poison
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sifsand/Composite character votes:species page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 20:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) im in the chat JTLYK (Just To Let You Know)TheRavageBeast (talk) 09:55, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Character I hope you enjoy and have fun with my new character . TRB (talk) 02:56, January 5, 2015 (UTC) You are in a bugged chat. TRB (talk) 22:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Alone with the madman awaits the secret to eternity,the eternity of loneliness and the constant spiral that is madness.What define madness,is it the unpredictability? the serenity of being unrestricted?or merely letting instincts over morality take over. Sifsand (talk) 07:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Character Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 19:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) New Character Well its been a long time since I made one of these, so have fun with it. Link to Character Sheet TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 06:17, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Sweet Posion :). Sorry for the unexpected departure earlier, chat wasn't working properly and I had to go, but hopefully we can talk soon :). Ironindri (talk) 06:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh damn :( Stupid chat didn't tell me you signed out of chat. Thanks for messaging me, Sweet Poison :) Ironindri (talk) 08:35, July 5, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Here ya go Sweetie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7R5A0pg4oN8 Sega (talk) (talk) 21:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Bye sweetie Hey Sweetie. I must leave super power wiki. I got a lot of work on me, especially with brawler house wiki. So I wont be seeing you guys for a while. Love you sweetie, n I will not forget a friend like you. Thanks Sega (talk) (talk) 14:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Back from dinner, and a bit too late ^ ^; Good night Sweet :D DYBAD (talk) 10:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Sweet ! Have a good night too, and see you later :) DYBAD (talk) 09:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Good night Sweet ! I'm sure things will feel more manageable after your energy is restored. Give it some constructive thought, come up with a reasonable plan and firmly stick to it. If you keep up the positive actions and unhelpful thoughts at bay, I'm certain you will come through sooner than you'd think :) DYBAD (talk) 11:53, January 6, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome I added the badge like you asked for on the chat :p Nat-chan 22:08, January 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Virtual Connecting Made a new power in.....a long while, please give me constructive criticism. I want to be able to make a good comeback in case I fail this one and I just want to be up to standard in general.A Living Person (talk) 04:09, February 8, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person Virtual Connecting Made a new power in.....a long while, please give me constructive criticism. I want to be able to make a good comeback in case I fail this one and I just want to be up to standard in general.A Living Person (talk) 04:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person Good night Sweet ! See you next time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Have a good afternoon, Sweet :) Enjoy your much deserved gaming time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:31, April 12, 2016 (UTC) It is to oneself to adjust to the world, not the reverse. Because it will never happen. You should give the nice approach a try, it will work much more often without risks. Alright, not bothering you anymore ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 03:15, June 30, 2016 (UTC)